


Павильон №6

by hyog



Series: Sci-fi/Dystopia [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Clones, Dark, Dystopia, Future, Futuristic, Gen, Sci-Fi, cinematography, cloning, doom&gloom, scientific fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:46:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4081831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyog/pseuds/hyog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>у Капитана необычная работа. он возглавляет отряд чистильщиков, которые убирают то, что осталось после съемок современных фильмов. вот только кино теперь делают поистине вселенских масштабов</p>
            </blockquote>





	Павильон №6

\- Капитан, разрешите обратиться, сэр!  
\- Джэйкобc, мать твою, не ори в эфир. Разрешаю.  
Они пробираются вдоль некогда уютной улицы американского пригорода. Датчик на рукаве Капитана мерно пульсирует пустым экраном с легкими помехами - местная атмосфера все-таки немного отличается от Земной, что бы там ни говорили "эксперты". Высоко в пепельно-сером небе маленькое тусклое солнце начинает потихоньку меркнуть и скатываться вниз. Больше всего Капитан ненавидит марсианские закаты, скоро воздух превратится в ледяной ад, не поможет даже улучшенный климат-контроль скафандра и хилая искусственная атмосфера Павильона №6, которая сможет гонять воздух по пустым улицам города еще не один месяц.  
\- Почему мы в скафандрах, если по всем показателям здесь отменный чистый воздух, сэр?  
\- А это, мой юный Джэйкобс, чтобы тебя не сложило от львиной дозы радиации, которую получит твое тело, как только ты вылупишься из скафандра. Где-где ты там проходил подготовку, рядовой?  
\- Нигде не проходил, сэр! Сразу после университета записался на курсы чистильщика, сэр! - Джэйкобс жизнерадостно козыряет, ударяясь ребром ладони о колпак скафандра и тихонько шипит от боли. Капитан только усмехается.  
\- Дай угадаю, кинематографический?  
\- Так точно, сэр! Для меня это такая, честь, сэр! Находиться здесь с вами... - у него даже голос дрожит от восторга. Капитан закатывает глаза. Очередной молокосос-недоучка, проваливший свой курс. Для таких единственный способ приблизиться к великому искусству - шастать по свалкам использованных павильонов в надежде, что это как-то им в будущем зачтется. Только обычно они вообще не представляют себе, на что подписываются.  
\- Отставить восторженные сопли, рядовой, это не прогулка под марсианской луной. Правила безопасности нужно напоминать?  
\- Никак нет, сэр! К принтам не прикасаться, без оружия не подходить. До выяснения уровня детериорации личности держать под прицелом. После - действовать по ситуации. Зачистке подлежат все юниты без исключения. Это миссия милосердия.  
\- Милосердия, - Капитан бормочет, словно позабыв, что его слышит вся команда, - Лицемерные ублюдки.  
Он аккуратно ступает по увядающим зеленым лужайкам, не приспособленным к местному светилу. В них все равно больше пластика, чем органики, в последнее время молекулярный 3д-принтинг все чаще разбавляют новинками из мира нанотехнологий. Это не то чтобы дешевле, но за месяц съемок в самых непригодных для жизни условиях подобная лужайка останется свежей и пышущей жизнью, не то что чистая органика. Капитан подавляет желание потереть переносицу, в скафандре это все равно невозможно. Он жутко устал от этой грязной работы, хоть и сам на нее когда-то подписался. "Просто кто-то должен это делать", так он всегда отвечает на вопросы тех немногих друзей, которые у него еще остались, но честно говоря, после последних двух миссий он уже не так уверен. Возможно, кто-то должен к чертям взорвать безумный концерн Юниверсал Пикчерс - вот это ближе к правде. И что-то подсказываем ему, что на эту работенку найдется куда как больше добровольцев. Работа круглые сутки, и никакой оплаты! Зато большой красивый взрыв в конце.  
\- После клона Нью-Йорка я уже ни в чем не уверена, - в эфире звучит хриплый голос Катарины. Девчонка подалась в чистильщики от полной безысходности. Если выбирать между голодной смертью в загаженном радиацией Сан-Франциско и корпусом специально обученных убийц - капитан бы тоже не сомневался ни секунды. Хотя еще неизвестно что по итогу хуже.  
\- Я и забыла, что этот город был когда-то таким красивым. Стеклянные небоскребы и зелень. Раньше люди были более утонченными, что скажешь, кэп?  
\- Раньше люди были. Точка. А сейчас - не более чем паразиты на теле Вселенной, - он иронично хмыкает, датчик на руке начинает тихонько пикать. В одном из домов через несколько кварталов признаки жизни.  
\- Люблю вашу романтичную натуру, сэр, - Катарина низко смеется, и вздыхает, - У меня датчик оживился. До связи.  
Свет с каждой минутой меркнет все больше, еще немного и придется включать освещение. Сплошные расходы энергии, за это с него спросят в штабе, но свою работу Капитан всегда доводит до конца. После него - ни одного выжившего.  
\- А что было в клоне Нью Йорка, сэр? - Джэйкобс нервно поглядывает на показания прибора, пришпиленного к руке. Первое задание, новичок, да еще первая встреча с принтом. Капитан уже и не помнит, на что была похожа его первая миссия. Кажется, этой работой он занимается уже всю жизнь, хотя на деле прошло всего несколько лет. И это только его личного времени - всегда нужно делать эту поправку. Каждый раз, когда он возвращается на Землю, что-то безвозвратно уходит, а иногда и кто-то. Об этом юных чистильщиков тоже не предупреждают. Иногда приходится добираться в такую задницу Вселенной, что по возвращении тебя встретит только урна с кремированными останками родных. Время та еще сучка.  
\- Люди, Джэйкобс, там были люди. Организовали в Централ Парке общину. Жили. Вернее выживали, учитывая, что в отслуживших свое павильонах нет электроэнергии, а электростанции и сами дома - не более чем муляжи. Детально отстраивают только значимые для сцен кино здания. Остальные - внутри пустые, как карточные домики, или наоборот монолитные, как скалы. Там все ненастоящее и ничего не работает. Ни старомодные чайники, ни мобильные телефоны. Это маленькие и очень хреновые копии земных городов, построенные посреди нигде в качестве декораций. А самое ужасное в этом всем - что в этих копиях живут копии людей. Принты, если выражаться законодательным языком. Нелюди. Клоны. Только вот сами принты об этом даже не подозревают. И после съемок остаются медленно умирать, намного медленней, чем обычные люди.  
\- Но как же... - Джейкобс, кажется, впервые не находит слов, - Это же бесчеловечно.  
\- Тратить миллиарды долларов, выстраивая древние копии земных городов для съемок очередного говенного кино про апокалипсис, когда половина населения Земли живет по колено в дерьме, дышит им же, и питается тоже им. Вот это бесчеловечно.  
\- Я читал, что какой-то священник покончил с собой, после того как увидел в фильме свою покойную жену. Ее изнасиловали и превратили в инкубатор для пришельцев на глазах у всего мира. Она все время плакала и спрашивала: "Где мой муж? Где Роберт?"  
\- А откуда ты думаешь они берут генетический материал для всей этой "массовки"? Реальные люди. Закон запрещает копировать ныне живущих, но обычно на низшие слои населения это не распространяется, да и кто станет проверять? А судиться с компанией-монстром захочет только самоубийца.  
\- То есть они используют Большую Генетическую Библиотеку для...этого? - кажется, теперь Джейкобс начинает понимать. В каком мире они живут.  
Капитан только угрюмо молчит и указывает стволом плазменной винтовки в сторону ближайшего домика. Сложно поверить, что когда-то у людей было столько пространства, чтобы позволить себе эти огромные по нынешним меркам дома. Просторная лужайка, деревянная веранда, уставленная горшками с цветами, что-то зеленое вьется вдоль перил. Датчик начинает пикать громче, и Капитан, поморщившись, выключает навязчивый механизм. Осталось только выяснить, представляет ли выживший какую-либо угрозу. Он повидал на своем веку всякого - кто-то действительно сходил с ума во время или после окончания съемок фильма, кто-то впадал в кататонический шок. Кто-то терял рассудок от жажды и голода. Капитан видел случаи каннибализма, и видел цивилизованные попытки жить в городе, как в любом другом. И еще он видел небольшие общины, как недавно в Нью-Йорке, где люди сплачивались перед лицом неизвестности в самом естественном своем желании - выжить. Кто-то там вбухал нереальную сумму денег в налаживание климат-контроля с настоящей органической флорой и фауной. На одних только парковых птичках можно было прожить несколько недель, не говоря уже о самых настоящих дождях, которые шли там с завидной регулярностью. Но резервуары все равно бы опустели, и автоматическое отключение климат-контроля привело бы к длительной мучительной смерти в разреженной атмосфере. Автономные системы внутри домов и прочих зданий держатся дольше. Их нужно отключать вручную, вот почему его команда каждый раз высаживается на "землю" и ногами проходит павильоны вдоль и поперек. Иногда принты прячутся в домах и могут несколько месяцев буквально разлагаться заживо. Считается очень негуманным - оставлять их на произвол судьбы. Поэтому их убивают.  
Внутри дом окутывают тусклые сумерки. Марсианский сухой пейзаж за окнами делает атмосферу еще более гнетущей. Капитан сразу же стягивает шлем скафандра, как только двери захлопываются на герметический замок. Тянет носом затхлый воздух, кажется, на кухне кто-то оставил продукты и теперь они разлагаются, благоухая на весь дом. Джейкобс рядом морщится и удобнее перехватывает винтовку. Сосредоточен, как ищейка. Думает, на них сейчас ринется стадо зомби, ничуть не меньше.  
\- На первом задании просто смотришь. И опусти пушку, еще поранишься.  
\- Но правила... - Джейкобс растерянно моргает и сразу становится как-то моложе. Сколько ему на самом деле, интересно? Только двадцатник перевалило, наверное. А уже играет в солдатиков.  
\- В жопу правила, рядовой. У нас не армия, а это не война.  
Они проходят в просторную гостиную - диван, столик, раритетный плазменный телевизор. Сейчас такие только на молекулярном 3д-принтере и можно отпечатать, по древним чертежам - это если функциональный, или просто по картинке, если нужен муляж. Даже в музеях эти игрушки уже не увидишь. Капитан проводит пальцем по столу. Чисто, здесь кто-то убирал длительное время после окончания съемок. На полу разбросаны игрушки - грубые пластмассовые машинки и кусочки лего. Капитану становится не по себе. Небольшой проход упирается в лестницу на второй этаж, но она никуда не ведет - ступеньки заканчиваются внезапным бетонным потолком. Второй этаж наверняка монолитный. Значит, дешевая недостройка, просто часть декораций. Рядом с лестницей несколько дверей. Джейкобс открывает первую из них, и сразу же хватается за нос. Жуткая вонь трупного разложения, к ней невозможно привыкнуть, хоть пять лет ты этим занимайся, хоть все десять.  
\- Будешь рвать, постарайся не заляпать скафандр. Запах потом ничем не вывести, - Капитан почти с умилением смотрит, как Джейкобс бодро скачет на кухню, очевидно, как раз чтобы не заляпать. А мог бы просто завернуть в туалет.  
В комнате ничего необычного - простые зеленые шторы занавешивают окна, так что света внутри почти нет, коврик, стол со стулом, компьютер древнего образца, лампочка, узкая кровать. На кровати - тело. Ноги ампутированы почти по бедра, культи аккуратно, но неумело перебинтованы. Постель залита кровью - ее, очевидно, не меняли с того самого дня, как начали резать ноги. Потихоньку, по кусочку. Капитан уже не единожды видел нечто подобное. Когда желание выжить пересиливает все прочие инстинкты.  
Когда-то это была женщина, довольно изящная. Теперь опухшее тело в синюшных трупных пятнах только приблизительно напоминает что-то человеческое. Капитан всматривается в лицо. Каждый раз он боится узнать кого-нибудь знакомого. Боится увидеть свою жену с сыном, а иногда страстно об этом мечтает - найти их живыми. Забрать на корабль, спасти, и увезти далеко-далеко, где они будут спокойно доживать свои денечки. Но печать недавно умерших людей запрещена законом. Должно пройти не меньше ста лет со дня смерти, чтобы Юниверсал Пикчерз или любая другая компания смогли напечатать массовку для своих фильмов, используя генетическую информацию из Библиотеки. Новый виток в законодательной системе, как раз после того случая со священником.  
Капитан тяжело вздыхает, и тут же морщится от вони. Но нет, не она, не его Сьюзан. У этой женщины короткие русые волосы и узкое лицо. Иссиня-зеленая кожа, щеки ввалились, кое-где уже видно кость черепа, иссохшие губы обнажают зубы в жутком оскале. Смерть принтов, как и людей, всегда некрасивая, поэтому Капитан старается успевать раньше.  
Дверь за его спиной тихонько скрипит, и Капитан резко разворачивается, вскидывая винтовку.  
\- Вы пришли нас спасти? - маленький мальчик лет десяти, еле держится на ногах. Тщедушное худосочное тельце в обвисшей пижаме в мики маусы. Кожа серая, подгнивающая в некоторых местах. И тяжелые темные синяки вокруг глаз. Теперь понятно, кому эта женщина скармливала себя по кусочку.  
\- Вы пришли нас спасти? - он повторяет, покрасневшие глаза с желтыми белками светятся надеждой. Джейкобс материализуется в проходе и пялится на них двоих, как на прокаженных. Пожалуй, он не смог бы выстрелить, даже если бы поступил прямой приказ.  
\- Конечно, малыш, - Капитан выставляет плазменную винтовку на полную мощность. Он запросил новую партию снотворного еще месяц назад, и тишина в ответ. По мнению начальства, все нормально, пока не закончился заряд в пушке. Милосердие, о да, сплошное милосердие.  
\- Как Капитан Америка? Он тоже всех спасал, - потрескавшиеся сухие губы растягиваются в неуверенной улыбке. Мальчик сжимает комиксы в тощих дистрофичных руках, и у Капитана все обмирает внутри. Его малыш тоже обожал эту героическую белиберду.  
\- Точно. Как Капитан Америка. Тебя как зовут?  
\- Тимми.  
\- Тимми, малыш, закрой глаза ненадолго.  
Мальчик послушно зажмуривается. Он еле стоит на ногах и слегка покачивается. На лице эта отчаянно-счастливая улыбка, от которой хочется биться головой об стену, пока она не превратится в кровавое месиво.  
\- Мама говорила, что кто-нибудь обязательно вернется. Ведь нас не могли бросить. Не могли, да?  
\- Нет, конечно, - рука Капитана подрагивает, когда он поднимает пушку, - Не подсматривай, ладно? Сейчас все будет хорошо.  
Джейкобс испуганно ойкает, когда мальчику сносит голову. Обезглавленное тельце падает на пол с глухим стуком. Так - наверняка. Либо лошадиная доза снотворного, либо уничтожение. В ином случае - мучительная смерть.  
Капитан каждый раз напоминает себе, что иначе никак, но в последнее время все чаще задается вопросом - а правда никак? Почему кто-то просто решил, что это бездушные копии, не валидные люди, только потому что их "сгенерировала" машина. Но ведь исходник человеческий? И чем в таком случае живо.рожденный клон отличается от созданного машиной, и отличается ли вообще? Если они ходят, думают, двигаются и, да, даже разлагаются как люди. Почти. От этих вопросов у Капитана начинает болеть голова, а под рукой как всегда нет выпивки.  
\- Что там у вас? - голос Катарины. Остальные, наверное, уже вернулись на корабль. Очистил свой сектор - и гуляешь до возвращения Капитана. А поскольку тот большой любитель бродить по копиям некогда великих человеческих городов, то возможностей для отдыха ребятам предоставляется уйма.  
\- Ребенок, - Капитан коротко бросает это одно слово, и чувствует, как у него дрожит голос. Джейкобс все еще стоит в дверном проеме, зажав рот рукой. Кажется, он плачет. Интересно, он все еще хочет снимать фильмы? Нужно будет у него спросить как-нибудь потом. За стаканом чего-то покрепче воды.  
\- Дерьмо, - Катарина всегда умела выразить всю боль этого мира в одном крепком словце.  
\- Самое настоящее.  
Капитан тащит Джейкобса к выходу, надевает шлем скафандра, сначала ему, затем себе. А то бывали прецеденты. Весь путь обратно к кораблю они проводят в молчании, и Капитан даже рад, потому что он не уверен, что у него есть ответы на те вопросы, которые сейчас роятся в голове неудавшегося кинематографиста.  
\- И что дальше? - безжизненный голос Джейкобса прорывается сквозь приглушенный звук взрыва. Павильон №6 сравняли с землей, теперь на его месте когда-нибудь в будущем можно построить что-нибудь еще. На костях.  
Грибок от взрыва размазывается по небу и будто зависает в воздухе. Через полчаса его сдует какой-нибудь песчаной бурей, разнося радиацию на много километров вокруг. Вот почему на Марсе сейчас такой высокий радиационный фон.  
Капитан несколько минут смотрит, как блеклое солнце закатывается за серый каменистый горизонт. Кажется, он ненавидит все закаты, не только на Марсе. И кажется, проблема совсем не в закатах.  
\- Дальше? Павильон номер 7, рядовой.


End file.
